


[podfic] Help, there's a Spider-man in my bed!

by Annapods



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Or, 5 times one of the Fantastic Four find Spider-man in Johnny's bedroom (and 1 time they all do.)00:24:05 :: Written byMizzy.





	[podfic] Help, there's a Spider-man in my bed!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Help, there's a Spider-man in my bed!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097524) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9m21h0djv7scks4/%5BMarvel%5D%20Help%2C%20there%27s%20a%20Spider-man%20in%20my%20bed.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ecQ0MJYvIixNX2WYxNAeXCRBh42u0RmW)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for DuendeVerde4’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Mizzy for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
